


Fleeting Moments

by Valyssia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyssia/pseuds/Valyssia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**Winter of Faith**](http://winter-of-faith.livejournal.com/).

Life’s about the fleeting moments. Like this. Time catches, freezes… The way she looks at me… Is she thinking the same thing?

Course, _she’s_ not my usual type. Normally, time doesn’t so much hang, it stampedes. Guys are wicked easy. With chicks the whole thing’s screwed. Feels like I need a playbook, or a shooting star. I hate them, but I don’t. And that makes shit for sense. 

It’s just rare. I mean, finding girls who want some play isn’t, but finding one who’s got that extra something.

That’s hard. And different.

Our moment passes to a deficit. My loss.


End file.
